A Deadly Perspective
by Library2.0
Summary: How did Thresh die? The answer is here. Told from both Cato and Thresh's point of view.
1. Chapter 1 Thresh

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thresh**

I am running through the woods. My head is on a constant swivel alert to the sounds of District 2, 5, or 12. 2 and 5 I could care les about, but I don't want to kill 12. I will if I have to, but I really don't want to kill 12. That Katniss Everdeen. She's strange. She sang to Rue as she died. That was nice. That's why I didn't kill her at the feast like Clove.

Peeta Mellark is strange too. For some reason I don't want to kill him either. Maybe it's because he's not sneaky, or he doesn't want to kill like Cato.

Cato. The name resounds in my mind constantly. He is a vicious killer. Of course he is. He's in the games. But it's more than that. District 5. Foxface is the nickname people had given her. I could care less about her at this point. It's a miracle she's survived as long as she has. She isn't strong. I could probably give her a better death than Cato. He would choke while I would end it fast. Most likely she's hiding in the woods now, getting ready to kill me with a knife. If she frisked me, she would be happy. Food. A sickle. A sword.

That's what the game makers gave me. A giant sword. Not as big as Cato's but a sword. I suddenly notice a strange rustling in the leaves next to me. I walk slowly forward with my sickle. I find Cato blundering through the woods. The stupid oaf. I grab him and spin him around. He tries to stab me, but I knock the sword away. I throw him to the ground. I lunge downwards with my sickle. It hits Cato's chest, but he doesn't die.

He jumps up and I lose my sickle. He is wearing armor. That must have been what was in the bag I had dropped after the feast earlier. He kicks me in the stomach. I fall. He smiles and continues to kick me. He's like a cat torturing a captured mouse. A mouse that fell in the cat's trap. I curse myself for being so stupid. The agony continues until we both hear a loud noise. He turns, and the smile leaves his face. I mean_ its_ face. He's not a human. Not anymore. He grabs the sword. He looks at it and stabs me. This is an altogether fresh, new kind of pain and agony. My last conscious thought is, "Win 12. Win."

A/N: This is following the books, and in the books Thresh dies before the mutts are released.


	2. Chapter 2 Cato

**Chapter 2: Cato**

I am not a bad person. I don't think I'm evil. Sure in District 2, I enjoyed to kick around old people. But that does not make me a bad person. That's why I'm good at The Hunger Games. I do what it takes to win.

Thresh is the only tribute I'm worried about. He's strong. But he's not vicious like me. He did kill Clove though by bashing her in the head with that rock. That was a vicious action. Foxface. I can kill here easily. Snap her neck. Choke and not let go. A sword through her heart. Destruction of her head. There are a number of ways.

The two _lovebirds._ Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Peeta is nothing. He had been a Career for a couple of days. He hadn't been bad either. When I missed that one girl, he went back to finish her off. He betrayed us though. That's why I stabbed him. He'll die soon. But he cared about her. Her. Katniss Everdeen. She's strange. She volunteered for her sister. Not like me. She's deadly with a bow too. It's almost comical how I wanted her to join me, and now she's my biggest rival.

My dad always told me, "If you don't win, you're a loser. When your eighteen, you're going to volunteer for The Hunger Games." That's why I became friends with Clove. She would trust me then I would kill her. My thoughts are interrupted by a sound. It's Thresh. I fix my armor and start to make sounds. He comes, spins me around, and knocks away my sword. I find myself on the ground, and he stabs me with his sickle. He is surprised as I stand up. I punch him in the face then kick him in the stomach. He falls, and I know I have him.

I continue to kick him. Just then, I hear a loud noise. We both look in the direction of baying dogs. They're not loose yet but will be soon. I find my sword and look at Thresh. He stares at me, scared. I stab him in the stomach so it's not an instant kill. I look behind me and start to run.


End file.
